The present invention relates generally to force isolation systems used in vehicle seating. More particularly, the invention relates to improved isolation systems which are smaller and more compact, relatively simple in design and construction, and effective in providing enhanced ride characteristics.
It is well known in the vehicle seating arts that the satisfactory performance of a particular seat and suspension assembly requires that both vertically and horizontally directed forces imparted to the assembly should be reduced or minimized. The seat occupant will be more comfortable and less fatigued if these forces are absorbed and/or dissipated by the seat assembly. As a result, a great variety of vertical fore-aft and lateral isolation systems have been developed. Despite the number and variety of these prior art systems, a need nonetheless still exists for a small, compact and effective isolator system. The present invention is directed to this need.